


Make a wish

by IJNUNN



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: M/M, Perposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJNUNN/pseuds/IJNUNN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Q are cuddling on the sofa when Q ask Sal a life changing question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it

Q and sal are cuddling on the sofa  
Q:hey buddy you got and eye lash (Q reaches out to get it) make a wish  
Sal: ok I've made it  
Q: what was it?  
Sal: if I told you it won't come true  
Q: go on it might (Q started tickling Sals side determined not to stop until he told him)  
Sal: (Sal started laughing) fine,fine!! if you most know -  
Q: - wait wait wait, close your eyes  
Sal: what?  
Q: just close them will ya (Q started tickling Sals sides again)  
Sal: (Sal laughing again) fine fine!!

Q ran off to the kitchen and open the draw to pull out a box, a box that been in the draw for 2 months, a box Q been wanted to give to Sal for a long time, but tonight whilst cuddling on the sofa Q new that this was the right time. 

Q walked over to Sal who was still siting on the sofa with his eye firmly shut, he knelt on one knee in front of Sal

Q: open your eyes (Sal opened his eyes and and put one hand to his mouth as Q grabbed the other one) Sal I have loved you for 5 years, we lived together and you are getting over the fear of cats for me and you have never been more beautiful I can't imagine my life with out you, so................... Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano will you marry me?  
Sal: YES of course I will!!!! (Sals eyes started watering)  
Q: yeah?  
Sal didn't answer he just locked lips with Q  
Sal: so I guess wishes do come true  
Q: so that's what you wished for  
Sal stood up and pulled Q and wrapped his arms around Qs neck, Q put his hands around Sals wasted and pulled him in to a long, deep kiss


End file.
